


King

by CodyHammond



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: The Arkenstone has corrupted Thorin, turning him into what he feared most.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! And please review! Any critiques and criticism will do.
> 
> Your friend, Cody.

"I am not my Grandfather."

Those were the words Thorin said, numerous times. It was what many, including his own people, were afraid would happen. When the Dragon fell, the Dwarve's hope had lifted, Erebor was there's once more. But that hope quickly turned somber, for what was supposed to be a time of celebration and pints shared among all, became a time searching for the one thing that seemed to be driving Thorin.

The Arkenstone.

When the Dwarve's first found it, the Arkenstone became the crown jewel of their kingdom, a beacon of light outshining all the gold they held inside. Thorin's Grandfather had become entranced with it. As he watched his Grandfather succumb to the greed and sickness the gold and stone possessed, the young Dwarf Prince vowed to never fall victim to it.

"I am not my Grandfather."

The Company had no clue what Thorin would do once they retook Erebor. It had been years since they last stepped foot upon the golden sea, and years since the young Prince was supposed to take his throne. As he stood amongst the gold, welcoming his kin to the Hall of Erebor, he had spoken of its worth, "beyond sorrow and grief," words that etched itself into Fili's heart as he watched his beloved Uncle turn a ghostly pale. When Thorin had demanded the Dwarve's to search for the Arkenstone, Balin found himself in tears. Tears shed at the sight of his best friend beginning to lose himself to the same sickness that drove Thorin's Grandfather mad.

And you, the person Thorin had saved in the Mirkwood Forest, would not even be given a smile. Gone was the warrior who protected you from the spider's and Orc's. Gone was the noble leader you promised to follow, to never leave his side. Gone was the man you had fallen in love with.

"I am not my Grandfather."

You looked on as the King Under the Mountain sat upon his throne, shining in armor that would make the Elve's envious. You debated whether it was right to try and speak with him. Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo had already tried, and failed. What could she possibly do? With every cautious step, you told herself to try, try to bring him back.

"Thorin?" your voice was quiet, but still reached the King's ears as he averted his steely eyes towards you.

"Y/N..." his voice was distant, barely above a whisper. "Why are you here?" he asked.

You swallowed the lump in her throat, and spoke with near uncertainty, "How are you?" you asked, drawing nearer to him. You didn't know why, you could see his face clear as day, lost and deranged.

"We have been searching, and yet... we are nowhere closer to finding it." Thorin spoke, of course, of the Arkenstone.

"Thorin, we have more important things to worry about than some stupid stone!"

"That is all that is important!" Thorin stood from his throne, gingerly stepping around his throne, "That is the only reason we began this quest. All this gold..."

"Is worthless!" you spoke with fervor, causing the Dwarf King to stop in his tracks and look at you with shock as you continued, "When you saved me in Mirkwood, I promised to help you retake Erebor! I promised you your home, and yet all you care about, is gold!" your eyes began to brim with tears, "You're sick, Thorin. Can't you see that?"

The Dwarf King watched the diamonds run down your cheeks. He slowly walked towards you, only taking a few steps down, so he could raise his arm, gently caress your face, and wipe away your tears. You couldn't help but break out in a grin at his touch. But that smile faded just ask quickly, when Thorin spoke again.

"The Arkenstone... is all I need." he leaned forward, his steel eyes locked on yours, and with his voice hoarse, told you, "I need you to FIND IT!" he turned his back on you and ascended the steps, before...

"Thorin, look at me!" the Dwarf King stopped dead, turning to face you in question. You had no idea where your words came from, but now they wouldn't stop, "Don't you see what you're doing? Your people are dying out there, and you're sitting here waiting for that damn Arkenstone! You refused to help the people of Laketown, even when Smaug was destroying them! You would let those people die, all because of your obsession with your Grandfather's gold!"

"It is my gold!" Thorin retorted, pointing to himself in emphasis.

"Well then you're JUST LIKE HIM!" the words sprung out of your mouth before she even knew it.

"I am not my Grandfather."

Thorin let those words sink in. For so long, he refused to acknowledge that he would succumb to the same greed as his Grandfather. For so long, he denied it. And for this... child to say he was like him...!

With every step, he drew nearer, his voice amidst anger and awe towards you, "I let you join our Company... you help me retake Erebor... you wear my people's armor... and yet, you dare... compare me... to an old, dead man?" he now stood face-to-face with her on the last step, "I AM YOUR KING!"

In a mad fit, Thorin actually swung his golden arm at you, but was so weak, he barely touched you, and fell upon the steps. The Dwarf King could only lie there, a sudden sad and frightened look in his eyes, like a lost child. When he felt your hands cup his face and turned to look at you, he nearly wept, just as you did.

"You have always been my King... and you always will."

Without thinking, you brought your lips to Thorin's. Thorin sat rigid, unable to comprehend what you were doing. He continued to do so, even after you parted from him. An entire wave of emotions flooded the Dwarf King, with him unable to know what to do as you planted your forehead upon his crown, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, Thorin... come back. Come back to me."

The Dwarf King made no emotion, no reply, no notion to say if he was listening. When you believed he'd never speak, you began to stand... before you felt a firm grip on your wrist pull you down on top of Thorin, and feel a long-waited embrace.

"You will always be Queen." you heard him cry into your ear, and your heart soared. You nestled your head into the crook of your King's neck, crying with him as the two of you lied upon the throne steps in blissful joy. The sickness that once corrupted Thorin was gone, the gold, the Arkenstone, all forgotten, and the King Under the Mountain now free from what he feared most.

"I am not my Grandfather."


End file.
